


Reward

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc Scratch is irritated and releases some stress with The Handmaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

Doc Scratch has always kept his hands to himself. The only time he touches his foster child, his little Handmaid, is to correct her behavior. But she’s very disobedient.

Usually he’s far more calm and patient, but today has been full of mis-directing a bunch of disrespectful back-talking brats away from their goal, and toward his. They are very uncooperative. He’s particularly angry at one of them, and despite the fact he already took her arm and her eye as punishment, he’s still angry and he knows that if he stays this way for much longer, he could end up doing something he’ll regret.

But he does not regret taking her eye and her arm.

Doc Scratch finds his way to his parlor and observes his foster child practicing. He sits and watches her as she draws her wands from her hair in a swift, but somewhat stumbling motion, and takes out a bust with a crackle of energy. She stares at the place where the bust used to be, panic on her face. She knows she did bad, and there are consequences when she’s bad. She doesn’t look at him, because she knows he saw and he’s coming closer. His footsteps vibrate on the floor, each feels like an earthquake; heavy and foreboding. She anticipates a slap, but instead, he takes both of her wrists and repositions them.

“Your wrists are too clumsy. The movement you make from your hair to your front should be far smoother than that. Try again.” He says this and it confounds her. Is he telling her to take out the bust next to the newly empty space? She stares at him, curiously, waiting for some kind of confirmation that this is what he meant. He nods, and though she has no idea what he’s playing at, she follows his lead and tries again, replacing her wand in her hair, then flicking it out, trying to hold the same position he showed her. This time her wand sends a beam of energy that flies beside the bust, which was what she was trying to do in the first place. It was more controlled, less wild and unpredictable. She smiles, proud she’s done it right!

“Good girl.” Doc Scratch compliments her on her aim, and pats her on the shoulder. He pauses, then lets his hand slip down lower, gliding down her back, coming to rest on her rear end. She freezes, raises a brow in wonder. He’s never done that before. It doesn’t hurt so she doesn’t move away, and then his hand continues. He shifts it under her skirt, grabbing her through her panties as two fingers press in between her legs.

More than anything, she’s confused. She’s touched herself late at night and enjoyed it, but he’s never touched her like that. She looks back at him, her expression questioning.

“I’ve been reconsidering my methods,” He says to her, his fingers starting to press in and rub a little harder, but in a way that makes her want more, “And it seems that punishing your bad behavior really isn’t working with you. So instead perhaps I should reward your good behavior. Do you like this idea?”

“…Is this meant to be my reward?” It was nice, but hardly enough to convince her to change her behavior. She could easily do this by herself.

“This, yes. But there are other things I can do for you.” He knows what her anatomy consists of, not from previous occasions with her (for he had never touched her) but from knowledge of her race, which he’s kept her dreadfully in the dark about. So he knows there is a seed flap that remains closed unless given a little encouragement, like a gentle nudging from two fingers.

“Like what?” She wants to know.

“Like this.” He pushes his fingers inside her panties and past her spreading seed flap, the unfamiliar feeling of his two fingers inside her nook enough to almost make her lose her footing. Scratch is pleased with her reaction. He pushes his fingers in deeper, stroking them back and forth slowly, letting her feel him spreading her nook.

“Do you like it?”

She turns to an armchair nearby and leans against it for support and looks back at him, her face already flushed. She nods, and he presses in deeper, and her hips push back before she knows what she’s doing. The Handmaid has no idea what’s happening but she likes it, and she’s eager for more.

“Ooohh… Nnhh!” She can’t help the sounds she’s making anymore than she can help how weak her legs feel.

“I’ll take that for a yes. Get up on the chair. On your knees.” He urges her and she complies without a fight, kneeling on the seat of the armchair as she rests her arms against the back, turning back to look at him with a deep red flush on her face. This is much better than her usual behavior. She’s compliant, and willing to learn. Eager, even.

Scratch pushes her skirt up and watches his fingers dip into her nook, finding that the direction his fingers move dictates the direction she moves herself. Fantastic. He loves control. Prefers it this way. His stray hand finds her bare hip and he follows the curve down to her thigh then back up to her waist, where it sneaks under the hem of her shirt, crawling over her bare stomach, feeling her draw in a sharp gasp. His hand finds her bra and palms at her breast. The Handmaid squeals softly, her fingers digging into the fabric of the chair.

“Do you want more?”

“There’s more!?” Whatever it was, she was very interested!

“Stay there.” He urged her. Scratch slides his fingers out of her and she whines in protest, staring at him like he’s betrayed her. He’d promised more then taken away what little she had!

“Patience.” Scratch unzips his pants, reaches inside to pull his growing erection out. He prefers to keep the suit on, just as when he looks at his Handmaid, on her knees on his armchair, skirt up and nothing but a thin pair of panties between him and her nook, he decides to leave her underwear on. Everyone has their perversions, this one just happens to be his.

Scratch strokes himself to hardness as he moves her panties aside with a thumb, watching her nook clench and squeeze as she thinks back to the feeling of his fingers inside her and misses it greatly. He pushes his thumb into her nook and the Handmaid whimpers, appreciative but frustrated because it’s not enough.

“Patience,” He says to her again. It appears that along with his new reward, he will have to teach her patience. She’s terrible at it so far. But she will learn.

Scratch yanks her panties aside further and spies her waste chute, tight and unsuspecting. Someday he’ll have to use it for some fun, or as the Handmaid will soon term it, a reward. But today is not the day for that.

Today she’s about to fall apart from anticipation, and he doesn’t want to keep her waiting any longer.

He presses the head of his cock up against her nook and her breath catches, feeling the pressure and eager to find out what’s coming. Scratch holds her hips and he pushes, feeling all of his cares and troubles and stress melting away as he very slowly presses into the soft folds of her nook. The tightness inside her is forced to yield to him and she clings to the back of the chair, breathing heavily as her body tries moving back against him but he just holds tighter to her hips and forbids her from moving. He is the one running this show.

Scratch invades her body and fills her, leaving no space between them, and the Handmaid is whimpering softly, clueless as to what this is or why it feels this way and why she suddenly needs it so much.

Scratch leans over her, his chest to her back as his hands slither from her hips up to her chest again, groping at her breasts through her shirt. She moans wantonly, loving every touch of his hands and his body against hers but she knows she needs more, she just doesn’t know what she needs more of or what to ask for.

“Do you enjoy this?” He asks her, his voice soft and heated in her ear, his fingers grasping and squeezing her breasts.

“Y-Yes!” The Handmaid nods, feels his fingers unbuttoning her shirt, teasing her belly button then lifting her undershirt to expose her bra. Scratch tugs her bra down and feels her bare skin with his hands, enjoys knowing her breasts are uncovered though she’s still dressed.

“Do you want more?” Scratch rolls her nipples between his fingers and she gasps, her nook squeezing around him and making him groan a little. He can’t let that happen again. He can’t let her know he enjoys this too. Then she might learn how to take the control from him.

“Yes! Yes! I want more!” She pleads with him, still clueless as to what ‘more’ means, but God does she want it!

Scratch puts his hands back on her hips and she holds her breath, releasing it with a sharp gasp as she feels him withdraw from her, then thrust back in all the way and she finds out what ‘more’ is and she loves it. The Handmaid leans into the chair and moans softly, cries out with excitement when she feels him repeating his actions.

Scratch looks down and loves the sight of her panties pushed aside as he forces his way into her unused nook over and over again, loves the feel of her wide hips under his hands and the way she fights against his holding her hips, trying to force him in deeper as she pleases, so fucking eager for his dick she’s almost lost control of herself.

He makes a mental note to reward her at some point in the future by letting her sit on his lap and ride him so she can drive his dick just as deep into her nook as she pleases.

He leans over her, pounding his hips harder into her as he reaches up and grabs her breasts, feeling them bounce and jiggle in his hands and she feels so good he realizes just how easily he could end up giving her all the control. A hand travels back down the front of her body and goes under her skirt and inside her panties, and there he can feel her bulge squirming around.

“Aahh!” The Handmaid moans when he grabs her bulge, wondering briefly why hers looks different from his, but she’ll ask him later, there are more pressing concerns right now, like the spark of pleasure that runs up her spine every time his thumb strokes her bulge from the base to the tip, and how each stroke makes her sit up straight and change the angle as Scratch keeps driving his dick into her, his pace becoming more frantic the more she squeezes him as he strokes her, and soon her inexperience overwhelms her as she clings to the armchair, crying out in shock and delight and euphoria envelopes her and for a moment her thoughts go blank and there is only contentment.

The pressure surrounding his dick when she comes is just too perfect and he comes inside her, withholding any sounds he might make so she’ll never know this isn’t just her reward.

Scratch withdraws and uses a tissue from a nearby table to wipe himself off, crumples it up and tosses it then tucks himself back inside his pants.

The Handmaid is still collapsed against the chair, her legs still spread wide and trembling a little as she recovers from her brand new experience. Scratch admires the way his white mixes with her maroon, and can’t help but push his fingers back into her nook, making her moan a little, her hips still weakly rocking into his hand even though she’s sore.

“So, would you like to be rewarded this way from now on?” He asks, playing with the cum and genetic material inside her nook.

“Y-Yes,” She nods, her heart still thundering in her chest.

“There are so many more ways I can reward you.” He tells her, and she trembles, unable to even fathom the possibilities. She’s going to be a good girl now.

She wants to be rewarded.


End file.
